Yugioh! DE - Episode 077
Bound in Chains Synopsis Maya's third round duel is a cycle of chains. Summary Hotel Clarissa and her mother arrive at the hotel following Clarissa's discharge from the hospital. Clarissa's arrival is met by a bombardment of paparazzi who photograph her and want her side of the story of the duel and hospitalization. Clarissa only smiles and waves as they are escorted into the building. Once inside, Serena is stern and practical with her daughter. They go to the elevator and Serena explains she will order Clarissa room service for dinner. She says they can eat after the demon is bound in chains again. After a brief silence, Clarissa apologizes to her mother for her weakness. Serena tells her daughter she is not weak. She says Clarissa felt snake poison in her veins in the middle of a duel and fought her hardest not to squeal a peep. Serena admits that she experienced similar pain once before and was left catatonic for two days, but Clarissa never allowed her powers to go out of control from the pain. In most cases, she suspects Clarissa would just "roar" and unleash her powers. Serena admits it is something she would have encouraged had there not been an audience. Serena says sometimes unleashing one's powers is the best way to control it, but Clarissa had no choice but to silently endure the pain as unleashing it would have been catastrophic. Clarissa says she's almost thankful Harin was able to hold back her "Black Flare Dragon's" effect for so long. Had he not, he might have been burned especially if the demon has his way. Serena cannot help but to want to punish Harin himself for what he did to Clarissa, but she agrees that it's great he is unharmed. They arrive at their hotel room, and Clarissa immediately positions herself flat on the bed. Serena dims the lights and sets out candles. She lights them with a light breath that emits a flame. She pulls out some cards and and places them on Clarissa's forehand. The eyes of both mother and daughter glow red, and Clarissa shuts hers. Serena reminds her daughter to stay relaxed. Serena infuses the energy of her cards into Clarissa. The demon inside Clarissa begins to laugh maniacally, amused they thing they can keep truly him chained forever. The Duel Opening Salvo Meanwhile, Maya's third round duel in the evening has begun against Oklahoma Junior Champion Aleyna Parker at the Rockefeller Center. Aleyna wins the coin toss and elects to go first. She Normal Summons “Armageddon Knight” and uses its effect to mill "Darklord Marie" from her Deck. Maya rolls her eyes as Cameron has that exact same card and expects to be facing a similar LP Recovery Stall Deck. Maya believes theory is confirmed as Aleyna sets 4 Spell/Traps. Maya suspects they are all traps, at least one of them Continuous, such as "Gravity Bind" to halt her attacking. She sarcastically says all Aleyna has to do is summons "Fire Princess" her next turn and it will be just as if she's dueling Cameron. Maya draws and looks up to the sky to see clouds hovering. Maya knows that rain was in the forecast during the night, but there are no drips yet. She focuses and summons "Paladin of Felgrand". She uses her monster's effect to search for "Tyrant Dragon" in her Deck and equip it to "Paladin". "Paladin" rides the "Tyrant Dragon' as it slays "Armageddon Knight". Maya is surprised Aleyna did not activate any of her set Spell/Traps, especially since there are 4 of them. Maya sets one card and passes the duel to Aleyna. Maya looks around for her main support besides her parents. She remembers Clarissa was set to be discharged during the evening, and her friends are probably there to see her back to the hotel. Maya then says she'll make sure they all have good news of her victory to wake up to in the morning. Aleyna's Chains Aleyna draws and explains the effects of "Darklord Marie", which increase her LP 200. Maya is well aware of the card's effect, but Aleyna then triggers all 4 of her traps to Maya's surprise. Aleyna explains she is chaining “Marie's” effect with her other facedowns: “Reckless Greed”, “A Rival Appears”, “Chain Detonation”, and “Accumulated Fortune”, which all resolve in reverse order. Aleyna explains that "Accumulated Fortune", having been activated during a Chain Link 4+, allows her to draw 2 cards. "Chain Detonation" then inflicts 500 damage to Maya, and missiles are fired that reduce her LP to 3500. Aleyna adds that when "Chain Detonation" is activated during a Chain Link 4+, it is added to her hand instead of being sent to the GY. "A Rival Appears", then resolves, allowing Aleyna to Special Summon a monster from her hand equal to or less than "Paladin of Felgrand's" Level, and she Special Summons “Blast Asmodian” in Attack Position. "Reckless Greed" then allows Aleyna to draw two cards but she must skip her next two Draw Phases. Maya says that all Aleyna did was simply draw four new cards, but Aleyna says it was much more than that. First, she notes that since Spell/Traps were activated in a chain, "Blast Asmodian" activates to inflict 500 damage to Maya. Aleyna says she summoned a new monster, inflicted 1000 damage to Maya and earned herself a new hand to repeat the entire process. Of the five cards in her hand, Aleyna sets 3 of them and sacrifices "Blast Asmodian" to Tribute Summon “Iris, the Earth Mother”, another benefit of her Chain tactics. "Iris” has 2400 ATK and uses them to destroy “Paladin” to reduce Maya's LP to 2300. Meanwhile, Cameron and Shy arrive just before Maya draws for the fourth turn of the duel. Cameron immediately attracts attention, but he and Shy are safely escorted to Maya's player section and cheer her on. Maya smiles, happy they came but tells herself not to be distracted. Maya draws and immediately activates “Trade-In”, discarding “Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand”, a Level 8 monster, to draw 2 cards. She then activates “Return of the Dragon Lords” to Special Summon “Divine Felgrand” from her GY. Aleyna responds with her set of chains chains “Jar of Greed”, “Chain Detonation”, and “Miraculous Rebirth”, which all activate in reverse order. Aleyna explains that, activated during a Chain Link 4+, "Miraculous Rebirth" allows her to Special Summon any monster from either GY to her field, and she Special Summons “Divine Felgrand” from Maya's GY in Attack Position, flooring Maya. She reminds Maya of “Chain Detonation's” effect to explode another 500 damage onto her, but this time "Chain Destruction" is shuffled into the deck instead of added to the hand. "Jar of Greed" resolves to let Aleyna to draw a card. “Return of the Dragon Lords” resolves last, but loses its target and thus fails o activate fails to resolve. Cameron looks up the duel so far, confused by Aleyna's tactics. He and Shy read that Aleyna is dueling with a very rare Chain Deck. Shy tells Cameron that such a Deck is usually very unreliable. It is fast paced, certainly, but eventually the chains run out. However, Aleyna is playing them extremely well. She's carrying an efficient draw engine to make her own chains. Cameron notes that a Chain Deck would not work against Shy's Deck, but admits he's lucky he's not the one dueling Aleyna as his "Fire Princess" strategy revolves around chains and Aleyna would feed off of it. Aleyna explains her strategy still has not resolved. Since a Chain Link 3+ resolved, “Iris” allows Aleyna to draw a card. Aleyna then carefully reads the fully text of "Divine Felgrand", who upon Special Summon from the GY, allows Aleyna to target "Darklord Marie" in her GY and gain ATK/DEF equal to its Level x200, so it gains 1000 ATK/DEF. Maya grits her teeth, forced to play defense. She notes that she has not conducted her Normal Summon yet, so she sets a monster and one card to end her turn. Breaking the Chain During the Draw Phase, Aleyna reminds Maya, more specifically herself, that by the effect of "Reckless Greed", she cannot draw during her Draw Phase. During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates to increase Aleyna's LP by 200 to 4100. Aleyna has “Felgrand” attack Maya’s set monster, revealed to be “Dragon Manipulator”. The FLIP effect of “Dragon Manipulator” activates, allowing Maya to take control of any Dragon monster Aleyna controls until the End Phase, and Maya takes back control of “Felgrand”. Aleyna does not mind. She chains "Dragon Manipulator's" effect with “Poison of the Old Man” and “Chain Strike” in her hand, which both activate in reverse order. Shy and Cameron are aware of Aleyna's combination and notes that if Maya cannot counter this tactic, she will lose. Aleyna explains that "Chain Strike" inflicts 400 damage to Maya for each card within the chain, and there are three cards in the chain, so Maya will take 1200 damage. In addition, by "Poison of the Old Man's" effect she'll have Maya take 800 damage for a total of 2000 damage to Maya's 1800 LP. Before the effects resolve, Maya triggers a Chain Link 4 by activating Maya activates “Magic Jammer”. Maya says that in order to beat Aleyna she can either bide her time until Aleyna runs out of cards for her chains or she'll have to break the chain itself, and her "Magic Jammer" does just that. Maya activates "Magic Jammer" in response to "Chain Strike" to negate its effect and destroy it. Aleyna says her “Poison of the Old Man” still resolves, and Aleyna still chooses the spell's second effect to have Maya take 800 damage. Maya still insists she has 1000 to spare. Aleyna says it will not be for long as she'll get back "Divine Felgrand" at the end of the turn since "Dragon Manipulator's" effect is not permanent. Before then, Aleyna iterates the effect of "Iris" who allows her to draw a card since a Chain Link 3+ resolved. Aleyna sets a card and ends her turn. During the End Phase, "Divine Felgrand" begins to fly back to Aleyna's side but the monster vanishes into a black hole that remains on the field. Aleyna demands an explanation and Maya reveals she activated “Dragon’s Rebirth”. Maya says she did not add this card to give her a chance to "regain" control of "Felgrand". In truth, she added the card to allow her to deliver an additional attack with a dragon in her GY, but it works the same for her. Aleyna wants to know what Maya's trap did. Maya explains that her Trap allows her to banish a Dragon Monster she controls and Special Summon another Draong Monster from her GY, and she Special Summons “Pandemic Dragon” in Attack Position. To clear up any confusion, Maya says "Pandemic Dragon" was in her Graveyard, having been discarded via "Magic Jammer". Maya draws and upon seeing the card she drew, she smiles that she can end the duel right now. She first activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy Aleyna’s set Spell/Trap and inflict 500 damage. She then activates “Pandemic Dragon’s” effect to destroy “Iris” as it has less ATK than "Pandemic Dragon". Aleyna notes that even if Maya delivers a direct attack, she'll still have enough LP to keep the duel alive, but by "Reckless Greed's" effect she still will not have a card to draw, causing her to grit her teeth a little. Maya continues saying she intends to wipe out the rest of Aleyna's Life Points right now. She sacrifices "Pandemic Dragon" to Tribute Summon “Strong Wind Dragon”. Since "Strong Wind Dragon" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon Monster, its second effect increases its ATK by half the original ATK of "Pandemic Dragon", granting it 3650 ATK and just enough to depletes the rest of Aleyna's Life Points. Maya delivers the final attack and officially advances to the quarterfinals to the cheer of the crowd. Aftermath Afer the duel, Maya and Aleyna meet in the center for handshakes, and Shy and Cameron discuss Maya's comeback win, believing that breaking the chain was a very Maya-esque strategy, as they continue to applaud their friend. Maya is has her post-duel interview where she shares the hardest part of Aleyna's dueling was her draw engine to keep her card effects continuous. She believes saving "Chain Strike" for the end was an excellent strategy to wipe out the rest of her LP with minimal resistance, which would have worked had Maya not had "Magic Jammer" set. Maya believes that had Aleyna been able to play the card earlier, she would have been even more conscientious of her LP for the rest of the duel. Before the interview can continue, it begins to drizzle until rain pours. Everyone with an umbrella immediately opens it, and they clear the area. Maya is immediately escorted to her limo. Her publicist for the day explains rain happens, and it's no big issue. Maya will have her post-duel interview back at the hotel. Cameron and Shy are immediately escorted to his limo as well, and he requests that his chauffeur drive her home. Featured Duel: Aleyna Parker vs. Maya Wright Turn 1: Aleyna Aleyna Normal Summons “Armageddon Knight” (1400/1200). Upon Normal Summon, the effect of “Armageddon Knight” allows Aleyna to mill a DARK monster from her Deck, and she mills “Darklord Marie” from her Deck. She sets four cards. Turn 2: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Paladin of Felgrand” (1700/300). Upon Normal Summon, the effect of "Paladin of Felgrand" allows Maya to equip it with a Level 7 or 8 Dragon Monster from her Deck, and she chooses “Tyrant Dragon” from her Deck. “Paladin” attacks and destroys “Armageddon Knight” (Aleyna 4000 > 3700). She sets one card. Turn 3: Aleyna Once during each of Aleyna's Standby Phases, the effect of "Marie" activates to increase Aleyna's LP by 200 (Aleyna 3700 > 3900). Aleyna chains “Marie” with “Reckless Greed”, “A Rival Appears”, “Chain Detonation”, and “Accumulated Fortune”, which all activate in reverse order. "Accumulated Fortune", having been activated during a Chain Link 4+, allows Aleyna to draw 2 cards. "Chain Detonation" inflicts 500 damage to Maya (Maya 4000 > 3500) and returns to Aleyna's hand having been used in a Chain Link 4+. "A Rival Appears", allowing Aleyna to Special Summon a monster from her hand equal to "Paladin of Felgrand's" Level, and she Special Summons “Blast Asmodian” (1000/300) in Attack Position. "Reckless Greed" then allows Aleyna to draw two cards but she must skip her next two Draw Phases. Since Spell/Traps were activated in a chain, "Blast Asmodian" activates to inflict 500 damage to Maya (Maya 3500 > 3000). Aleyna sets 3 cards. She sacrifices "Blast Asmodian" to Tribute Summon “Iris, the Earth Mother” (2400/1200). “Iris” attacks and destroys “Paladin” (Maya 3000 > 2300). Turn 4: Maya Maya activates “Trade-In”, discarding “Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand”, to draw 2 cards. Maya activates “Return of the Dragon Lords” to Special Summon “Divine Felgrand” from her GY. Aleyna chains Maya's Spell with “Jar of Greed”, “Chain Detonation”, and “Miraculous Rebirth”, which all activate in reverse order. Activated during a Chain Link 4+, "Miraculous Rebirth" allows Aleyna to Special Summon any monster from either GY to her field, and she Special Summons “Divine Felgrand” (2800/2800) in Attack Position. “Chain Detonation” inflicts 500 damage to Maya (Maya 2300 > 1800) then is shuffled into Aleyna’s Deck. "Jar of Greed" allows Aleyna to draw a card. “Return of the Dragon Lords” resolves but loses its target and thus fails o activate fails to resolve. Since a Chain Link 3+ resolved, “Iris” allows Aleyna to draw a card. Upon Special Summon from the GY, the effect of “Divine Felgrand” allows Aleyna to target "Darklord Marie" in her GY and gain ATK/DEF equal to its Level x200, so it gains 1000 ATK/DEF. Maya sets a monster and one card. Turn 5: Aleyna By the effect of "Reckless Greed", Aleyna skips her Draw Phase. During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Aleyna 3900 > 4100). Aleyna chains "Marie's" effect with “Poison of the Old Man” and “Chain Strike” in her hand, which both activate in reverse order. "Chain Strike" inflicts 400 damage to Maya for each card within the chain, and there are three cards in the chain. Maya activates “Magic Jammer”, discarding a card to negate “Chain Strike” and destroy it. “Poison of the Old Man” still resolves, and Aleyna chooses the spell's second effect to have Maya take 800 damage (Maya 1800 > 1000). Since a Chain Link 3+ resolved, “Iris” allows Aleyna to draw a card “Felgrand” attacks Maya’s set monster, revealed to be “Dragon Manipulator” (700/800). The FLIP effect of “Dragon Manipulator” activates, allowing Maya to take control of any Dragon monster Aleyna controls until the End Phase, and Maya takes back control of “Felgrand”. Aleyna sets a monster. During the End Phase, "Divine Felgrand" would switch back to Aleyna's control, but Maya activates “Dragon’s Rebirth”, banishing “Felgrand” to Special Summon a Dragon Monster from her GY, and she Special Summons “Pandemic Dragon” (2500/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Maya Maya activates “Pandemic Dragon’s” effect to destroy “Iris” as it has less ATK than "Pandemic Dragon". Maya Normal Summons "Assault Wyvern" (1800/1000). "Assault Wyvern" attacks and destroys Aleyna's set monster, revealed to be "Morphing Jar" (700/500). By "Morphing Jar's" effect, both players discard their hands and draw five cards. Maya activates the effect of "Assault Wyvern", since it destroyed a monster by battle. She Tributes it to Special Summon another Dragon monster from her hand or GY, and she Special Summons "Krystal Dragon" (2500/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. "Pandemic Dragon" and "Krystal Dragon" attack directly (Aleyna 4100 > 1600 > 0). Maya wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels